Ninja
Ninja is a trainable class unlocked by turning 1x Itchy Itchy Paradise and 14x Wind Scrolls from Thyton in Shadow of the Wind Village on Sho'Nuff. It is a class based on DoTs, dodges, and crits. Skills * Catalyst ** 27 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of (130 + 25X)% damage ** X is the amount of the following effects the target is affected by: 'Scorpion Poison', 'Lotus Poison', 'Viper Poison', and 'Spider Venom'. * Hidden Strike ** 15 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 130% damage to all enemies. * Scorpion Venom ** 22 MP, 7 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 40% damage, locked to Poison. ** Inflicts 'Scorpion Venom' for 7 turns, a DoT of 40% weapon damage. * Massive Strike ** 25 MP, 15 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 165% damage, with +200 Crit. * Furious Assault ** 20 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 42% damage. ** Inflicts 'Unsteady' for 3 turns, immobilizing the enemy. * Rapid Attack ** 20 MP, 1 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Fade into the Shadows ** 15 MP, 5 CD ** Applies 'Fade' for 2 turns (including this one), increasing MPM by +150. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Performs 1 hit of 125% damage. * Walk Within Shadows ** 28 MP, 8 CD ** Applies 'Shadow Meld for 5 turns (including this one). ** Turns 2-5 it is active, increases BPD by 150. ** All turns it is active, after you get hit, you heal back 25%-50% of all incoming damage one frame after it is dealt. Note that if you get hit again before the heal happens, you will lose that heal. * Blood of the Lotus ** 23 MP, 10 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 80% damage, locked to Poison. ** Inflicts 'Lotus Poison' for 10 turns, a DoT of 30% weapon damage. * Blurred Vision ** 26 MP, 7 CD ** Applies 'Blurred Form' for 4 turns (including this turn), increasing BPD by +80. ** Applies 'Enemy blurred' to the enemy for 4 turns, reducing bonus to hit by -40. This happens regardless of whether you hit or not. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 130% damage. * Spider Venom ** 26 MP, 9 CD ** Disabled unless the last hit of your last damaging attack hit the enemy. ** Applies 'Hard to move' on the enemy for 4 turns, which have a 20% chance of immobilizing the enemy each turn it is active. ** Applies 'Spider Venom' on the enemy for 4 turns (not including this turn), reducing MPM by -45. ** Both effects applies regardless of whether you hit or not. ** Attacks for 4 hits of 30% damage. * Viper Venom ** 17 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 40% damage. ** Inflicts 'Viper Poison' for 5 turns, a 40% weapon damage DoT. * Vanish ** 22 MP, 6 CD ** Applies 'Vanish' for 2 turns (including this one), increasing your MPM by +100. ** Applies 'Sight Beyond Sight' for 4 turns, increasing your bonus to hit by +80. * Shadow Strike ** 35 MP, 11 CD ** Disabled unless you are affected by the effect 'Vanish'. ** Attacks for 10 hits of 29% damage. Notes * This class' base crit damage is 2.25x, up 50% from most classes. Rotation ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Strategy 4 shields 4 shields 4 s h i e l d s ~SolanaceaeCategory:Class